


Давай поменяемся.

by Lady_Clow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После инцидента с Кханом прошел год, экипажу "Энтерпрайз" дают долгожданную пятилетнюю миссию. Казалось бы, пора смотреть в будущее, позабыв о прошлом. Но можно ли забыть о чувствах? И что делать, если они - не взаимны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай поменяемся.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор, честно говоря, ни разу не шиппер Споунза. Вообще. Но под влиянием эмоций получился фанфик из разряда "встретились два одиночества". Да, Хан здесь - "Кхан". Оно имя собственное, так что "К" вполне может читаться, вопреки правилам. Автор сам до конца не определился, как правильно для него самого. И, да, тут: Кирк/Спок onesided!, Маккой/Маркус onesided!

Доктор Маккой злится. Нет, не так. Доктор Леонард Маккой в ярости. Его вотчина – его святая святых – в данный момент превратилась в тюрьму. 

В роли единственного заключенного выступает сверх-мать-его-человек с лицом вяленой трески. По крайней мере, с тем же набором эмоций.

Краснорубашечники с него глаз не сводят. Их шесть человек, но Маккой прекрасно понимает, что тут и шестьдесят не помогут. Парень, в единый присест заваливший целую боевую эскадру клингонов, вряд ли испугается шестерых ребят в форме Звездного Флота.

Стоит сказать, на конвой Кхан внимания и не обращает.

Он смотрит на Кэрол Маркус.

Маккой злится.

Потому что Кхан, этот маньяк с замашками диктатора, смотрит на Кэрол Маркус, как на дерьмо.

Потом прилетает её папочка, и им становится совсем весело.

Кирк уводит Кхана, а Маккой остается наедине с разнесчастным трибблом и криокапсулой старого образца, в которой дремлет приятель их «гостя». Боунз даже не хочет думать, каков в общении этот экземпляр, если их непризнанный лидер напоминает машину для убийства.

Он смотрит на триббла. Вокруг тихонько снует медперсонал. От Кирка нет новостей. Внутренняя связь корабля пока молчит.

Кэрол Маркус не возвращается.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Джим улыбается так, словно это не он пару недель назад влез в ядерный реактор, получив смертельную дозу радиации. Боунз только надеется, что вместе с восстановлением клеток тот не перенял еще чего-нибудь от свежезамороженного психа, раздолбавшего половину Алькатраса.

Кирк и Спок обмениваются привычными любезностями из серии: «Ты мой друг, хоть и строишь из себя робота самой последней модели» – «Да, капитан», после чего Боунз выставляет вулканца за дверь, а Джиму вкалывает снотворное, чтоб не слишком активничал.

Он оставляет его в лазарете ещё на неделю. В первый же день толпой приваливает команда – один за другим они поздравляют Джима и радуются, как дети, что капитан жив.

Спок за всю неделю приходит только два раза. Старпома по сотне раз в день вызывают на заседания совета, где ему приходится повторять одно и то же, описывая их краткую миссию, за время которой они умудрились угробить адмирала Звездного Флота; также полным ходом идет ремонт Энтерпрайз, за которым, ввиду временного отсутствия капитана, вынужден следить вулканец.

А Кэрол Маркус – каждый день.

Боунз не считает себя деликатным человеком. Но когда приходит она, он уходит. Предлогов, слава Богу, масса. Кирк слишком рад сногсшибательной блондинке у своей кровати, а Кэрол слишком поглощена ним, чтобы оглядываться вокруг.

Маккой знает, что его она, скорее всего, даже не видит. Поэтому уходит до того, как сам захочет поздороваться.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Их пятилетнее приключение начинается с того, что Кирк радушно принимает Кэрол в семью. Теперь она часть команды. А Маккою почему-то хочется, чтобы их отстранили от миссии. За что-нибудь. Вот хоть за неравномерно покрашенную обшивку корабля.

Он ругает себя за глупые мысли и идет в свою каюту. Ворочаясь без сна, он думает, что идея принять снотворное не так уж плоха.

Корабль спит, только гулкий вибрирующий звук эхом разносится по пустынным коридорам. А в приоткрытой каюте капитан Кирк обнимает Кэрол Маркус.

Боунз до медотсека не доходит. Собственная каюта и корабль целиком кажутся ему тюрьмой. Впервые в жизни он завидует мирно спящему в своей капсуле Кхану и прикидывает, а не поменяться ли с ним местами.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

У Джима и Кэрол роман – и не видит этого только слепой. Кирк цветет и пахнет, команда – вместе с ним. Скотти предлагает делать ставки, когда же свадьба. Боунз смотрит на них и думает, что Джим Кирк – счастливчик.

Маккой думает, что Вселенная прокляла его. Куда бы он ни шел, везде натыкается то на «сладкую парочку», то на старпома. Он не знает, чье общество хуже. 

В конце концов, в голову закрадывается мысль об отставке. Он даже составляет прошение и идет к Кирку, чтобы поговорить. Капитан на мостике отсутствует, информирует его мистер Сулу. Капитан изволит показывать доктору Маркус оранжерею.

Когда мистер Спок заходит в медотсек по какой-то только ему одному известной причине, Маккой вызверяется на него:

– Не знал, что у нас есть оранжерея! Что ещё имеется на этом треклятом корабле?!

Вулканец сдержанно приподнимает бровь и спрашивает:

– Вы хотите, чтобы я составил вам полный план корабля, доктор? Это займет некоторое время, но…

Боунз скрипит зубами и покидает медотсек до того, как его руки сомкнутся на тощей шее остроухого ублюдка.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Их первая остановка – необитаемая планета с каким-то уникальным растительным миром (о чем сообщает их вездесущий старпом). Туда спускаются Кирк, Спок, Кэрол и дюжина краснорубашечников.  
Поднимаются назад в том же количестве, но в ином качестве.

Боунз вспоминает весь краткий словарик нецензурных выражений, который выучил ещё в девятом классе, смазывая бесчисленные ожоги и прочие негативные последствия встречи с «гостеприимной» планетой. Кэрол он поручает одной из медсестер.

Не приходит только Спок. Кирк беспечно заявляет, что кожа вулканцев, по заверению одного конкретного представителя этой расы, обладает куда большей устойчивостью к ожогам и химическим испарениям. Поэтому волноваться не стоит.

Кажется, Боунз на этом корабле единственный, кто помнит, что их старпом – _наполовину_ вулканец. А посему по внутренней связи вызывает означенную «половину» в медотсек. Спок приходит, спокойно демонстрирует абсолютно чистые и здоровые руки и уходит.

У Маккоя чешутся собственные. Остроухий ублюдок, да.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ночью он просыпается от догадки. Берет аптечку и трикодер и идет к старпому. Уже на пороге его каюты в голову приходит мысль, что три часа ночи – не лучшее время для обследования. Но обманывать себя он не позволит.

Спок, на удивление, открывает, вежливо выгибает бровь и молчит.

– Ваша спина, – угрюмо сообщает ему Боунз.

– Да, доктор? – спокойно уточняет вулканец.

Его хочется убить на месте этим вот самым трикодером.

– Вся группа получила ожоги в области спины, – медленно цедит Маккой. – Вы показали мне руки, но ожоги у вас на спине.

Он делает шаг, и Спок молча отходит в сторону. Его кровать даже не разобрана. Боунз думает, что вулканцы тоже могут страдать от бессонницы.

Наполовину, да.

Он садится на край кровати, сосредоточенно роясь в аптечке. Спок стоит над ним, потом садится рядом и снимает форменную рубашку. У него на спине два пятна: в районе поясницы и между лопаток. Маккой чувствует прилив раздражения, но заставляет себя достать мазь.

– Вы скрыли тот факт, что пострадали во время миссии, командор, – тянет Боунз. – Я вынужден доложить капитану.

– Вы в полном праве сделать это, доктор, – спокойно откликается вулканец, и Маккой сводит брови.

– Не дразните меня, Спок, – шипит он. – Это вам не шуточки.

– Я ни в коей мере не намеревался оскорбить вас своим ответом, – ровно возражает командор и даже не вздрагивает, когда прохладная мазь ложится на его поясницу. Он сидит прямо, словно кол проглотил.

– Может, тогда сами пойдете и покаетесь перед капитаном? – не удерживается от ехидной шпильки Маккой.

– Боюсь, у капитана сейчас есть куда более важные дела, поэтому столь незначительная информация не стоит его внимания, – качает головой вулканец, не меняя ни позы, ни тона.

– Какие ещё важные дела?! – срывается, наконец, Боунз, вконец доведенный до ручки этой его манерой вести диалог. – Да он занят только тем, что зажимается с Кэрол Маркус по всем углам!

Он досадует на себя за сказанное в порыве гнева, но Спок внезапно напрягается, и Маккой недоуменно хмурится. Старпом кажется ему натянутой струной – тронь, и она тотчас порвется.

Он смотрит на ровную спину вулканца и как-то отрешенно отмечает мелкие детали: немного выпирающие лопатки, четко обрисованную линию хребта… И внезапное, такое чуждое в этом зеленокровном существе напряжение.

В голову почему-то лезет выражение лица Спока, с которым он вошел в медотсек вслед за конвоем, притащившим Кхана. Маккой тогда бросил на старпома один-единственный взгляд, прежде чем заняться составлением «живительной сыворотки», которая позже вернет им капитана.

– Вы можете одеться, мистер Спок, – вслух говорит он, задумчиво наблюдая, как тот натягивает форменную рубашку.

– Благодарю вас, доктор, – с самым непроницаемым лицом кивает ему вулканец.

Маккой смотрит на него. Их глаза на миг встречаются.

– Вы тоже меня понимаете, – вдруг осознает Боунз. – Только не из-за неё, а из-за него.

Ему хочется истерически смеяться. Он только что понял, что их старпом сохнет по капитану, и впервые в жизни у него не возникает желания пойти и рассказать о своей находке Джиму.

Спок молчит и смотрит на него.

– Вулканцы не лгут, да, – вспоминает Боунз, издает краткий смешок и качает головой.

Командор по-прежнему молчит – сидит напротив него, сложив руки на коленях, как прилежный ученик и ждет… Чего?

Маккой ни о чем не думает, когда коротко целует его. Отстраняется и издает нервный смешок, глядя на абсолютно спокойного старпома. Он уже не понимает ни его, ни себя. Почему-то вдруг приходит мысль: а что сейчас делает Кэрол? Обнимает ли её в этот миг Джим? Счастлива ли она в его объятиях?

И зачем он, мать его, только что поцеловал мужчину? Мало того, вулканца?

Наполовину, проклятье, наполовину!

Ему нравятся миловидные миниатюрные блондинки, а не зеленокровные, остроухие ублюдки с набором эмоций, как у кофеварки. Этот проклятый Космос точно доконает его.

– Что будем делать, Спок? – усмехается он, чувствуя какое-то дикое, безумное веселье. Как у самоубийцы перед прыжком с моста. – Пойдете к капитану и доложите на меня? Мол, вы оскорблены поведением доктора Маккоя по отношению к вам, заслуженному офицеру Звездного Флота?

Ему хочется взять этого остроухого гада за грудки и хорошенько потрясти, лишь бы заставить его хоть как-то проявить эмоции. Лишь бы…

«Не делай такое лицо…» – подумал он в тот самый миг, когда Спок зашел вслед за конвоем и увидел тело Кирка.

Потерянный… В этот самый момент он выглядел таким потерянным.

Он снова смотрит на командора и чувствует, как наваливается страшная усталость. Он больше не хочет идти по коридорам этого корабля, слушая радостный смех Джима. Он больше не хочет смотреть на Кэрол, зная, что она не обернется, что ее взгляд прикован только к одному мужчине на мостике.

Он больше не может видеть непроницаемое лицо Спока, зная, что это – всего лишь маска.

– Почему бы вам не пойти к нему, Спок? Достаточно повторить мои слова, – говорит он, почти в отчаянии.

«Сделай что-нибудь, ну! Врежь мне!»

Спок смотрит на него. Вокруг гулко вибрируют стены.

– Вулканцы не лгут, доктор, – отзывается командор.

На полпути они встречаются. Маккой целует его, и ему почему-то кажется, что бессонница больше не вернется.

Впервые, с того момента, как капитан стал встречаться с Кэрол Маркус, доктор Маккой думает, что Джим Кирк – идиот.


End file.
